The Forgotten Ones
by Mysteryfanaticno1
Summary: This is the story about the Chimæra and their guardians who came to earth in the second ship. One Cêpan doesn't want anything to change in his life he wants to stay where he is. One Cêpan has broken the rules now she wants to fix it by helping the Garde regain their planet, to regain her home. Both of them has a lot to lose if things went bad. But would they lose it all?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lorien legacies books or its characters. **

**Chapter 1**

I am not like the other humans on earth heck I am not even from earth. My home planet is called Lorien. Once it used to be a thriving planet filled with greenery and harmony but that was before the Mogadorians attacked our planet for resources. Now it is just a barren land with no life left at all. But we are staying hidden in earth, in a different home, in a secondary home until the day we could defeat the Mogadorians and return to our planet and repopulate it. My name is Francis but it used to be Davien back in Lorien. I came here on the second ship that left Lorien carrying the last survivors of a brutal war. There was a baby, a new-born traveling with us. She was just minutes old but she was a victim of a brutal war. She has witnessed so much evil in that short amount of time that most people never witness on their entire lifetime. Crayton who later become the unofficial Cêpan of the new-born, Sarina and I came along with twenty-five Chimæra to earth. Our mission was to protect the new-born and the Chimæra. After a two-year journey we landed on Egypt. We stored our ship inside a pyramid which has been built for the purpose of landing and hiding our ships. After that Crayton took the new born and a Chimæra for their safety and parted ways with us. After that Sarina and I divided the rest of the Chimæra equally among us and parted ways too.

We moved to Argentina after suspecting that there may be a Garde member here in the country. But by the time we got here they have already moved on. But I decided to stay here for a couple days just in case they returned or another Garde member had the same idea as me and came looking for them. But what was supposed to be a couple of days became couple of months. The reason behind that was I met a woman named Hanna and fell in love with her. Loric only fall in love once so I knew that there was no way that I am going to be able to leave her behind. We got married three months ago. She thinks that I am an equestrian club owner not an alien hiding from another alien race in an alien world. I own twenty horses and give rides and lessons to locals and tourists. Little does she know that in reality these animals are not horses at all they are shape shifting alien creatures . Equestrian club owner was a cover that I built for myself so I could hide the truth about myself and these animals. Back in Lorien I was working at a Chimæra breeding facility along with Sarina and that was one of the reasons that I was chosen for this job. Crayton was our pilot he did not know anything about raising Chimæra so he took the job of taking care of the newborn. We never named her because we knew once we landed her name is going to be constantly changed

It did start as twelve Chimæra but as they began to breed it became twenty-six Chimæra within twelve years. After all that is the reason they were sent away so they could breed and repopulate their kind in Lorien. Chimæra can shape shift themselves into any kind of creature, real or imaginary. In these twelve years I have met neither Crayton nor Sarina and the other Chimæras. I can only hope that they are alive and well. Maybe the Mogadorians haven't found us here on earth, maybe I could start a normal life with my wife Hanna here, maybe we are not in danger at all, maybe John Smith really is a fugitive, maybe that blog post must be random, maybe the symbols in Spain were work of bored teenagers. But not all the maybe in the world can save you from the truth or make the truth a false.

"Hey honey." Hanna says to me.  
"Yeah." I say to her.  
"You are doing it again." She says to me while sitting on my lap.  
"Doing what?" I ask putting my arms around her waist.  
"Daydreaming." She answers. And I smile a little at that.  
"I wasn't daydreaming I was thinking." I say to her.  
"What were you thinking?" she asks again.  
"How my life was miserable before I met you." I say to her.  
"I would not know how miserable your life was if you won't tell me about your past." She says. She constantly keeps asking me about my past but I cannot tell her anything. Not that I don't trust her or anything but I don't want to put her in any danger or in an awkward position if she found out that her husband is an alien.  
"I told you honey my past doesn't matter what matters is how I spend my present and future with you." I tell her.  
"Aww that is nice but one of these days you are going to have to tell me about your past mister Francis." She says to me before leaning her head and crushing her lips with mine. We would have made out all day if Gert our beagle didn't come and interrupted us. Joel a German shepherd and Gert they both are shape shifting Chimæras. Not the Leone the Chihuahua. It belongs to the missus. Once the beagle starts to lick our faces Chihuahua joins in. Hanna starts giggling and I join her. I hope that life stays just like this and nothing will ever change that. Right now being here with Hanna makes me think that Lorien is just another distant memory and I don't need any reminders of it even though the shape shifting Chimæras are a constant reminder. I just want enjoy the rest of my life with Hanna in peace and maybe start a family with her. Maybe just maybe I would be lucky enough to do just that.

**A/N: ****This my second fanfic here and this fic will be eventually connected to my other fanfic Fall of Five.**

******I hope you liked this and if you did don't forget to leave a review and also do not hesitate to Favourite or Follow this story. And do read my other fic Fall of Five. Have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lorien Legacies books or its characters. **

**Chapter 2**

I was in the museum with my family when the Mogadorians attacked our planet. We were warned about this day but a lot of people did not take the prophecy seriously and now it has come true. Davien and I were in charge of getting the Chimæra safely out of the planet and staying hidden in planet earth until we were able to return. It was purely coincidental that my family and I ended up celebrating the quarter moon in the museum. My husband was the curator so he wanted to do something different this year. So my husband and I along with our son and daughter went to the museum. Only a handful of people knew that the entire museum is a ship. When we were having dinner the attacks started. We were told couple of days earlier what we were supposed if something like this happened. I was supposed to leave my family behind but I couldn't bring myself to do that. Not when they were staying this close. If they happened to be somewhere far way leaving them would have been easy. I am a mother and a wife how could they expect me to leave my family behind. So I told them to hide inside the museum. No one not even Davien or Crayton knew about them. They managed to stay hidden for the entire journey. Giving them food was the hardest part. When we stopped at Planet Larthe for refueling I bought a lot of food without drawing attention from Davien or Crayton. The both of them ever could do was coddling the baby. Neither of them were married and neither of them had to leave behind a family to die in an invasion. They knew I had a family and that I had to leave behind them but they never suspected that I am secretly hiding them inside this Museum/Spaceship. Kids were becoming very bored and my husband had to work hard to keep them quiet and hidden. I don't know what made do what I did or what made me disobey a direct order from the council members, all I knew was that I had to protect my family that I had to somehow get them out of there. I guess I did the right thing because except for the people on the two ships every living thing on Lorien were destroyed along with the planet itself. The ship needed a lot of repairing and my husband really wanted help Crayton, our pilot since he knew every nook and corner of this place. It was my job to keep him hidden at those times. Sometimes when he just couldn't take it anymore he'll just fix the ship when everyone is sleeping including me. Crayton would have a puzzled look on his face the next day when he discovers that the ship has been repaired itself. But he brushes it off by saying that he is forgetting things. I sometime suspect that he knew that I was hiding my family inside this ship. Somehow I managed to keep three of them hidden for almost two years, the length of our entire journey. It took us two years because the ship was old and was running on fuel and we had to stop at Planet Larthe for refueling and restocking food. Others thought that Chimæras were eating down a lot of food but in fact we were sharing our food with my family. It was luck that both Chimæra and Loric diet were pretty much the same thing. There was only a some sort of goo available for eating to the both Loric and Chimæra on board.

After we landed others went on their own way. After they left I took my family members from where I was hiding them and we went to Morocco. I was in charge of twelve Chimæras but now they have grown into twenty-three. We lost two of them along the way. They shape shifted into various animals according to the country we were living and according to the cover we had. When we are travelling they would turn themselves into some sort of bug or spider. People don't question when we are transporting twenty or so bugs and most importantly many people won't mess with them.

Right now we are staying in a Russian country side. This time we found some secluded farm way far from outside world and away from prying eyes. Chimæra is moving around freely in their regular form here. We are getting ready to head to America in a couple of days. We have strong reasons to believe that a Garde member is in America named John Smith. You would not know how much time and effort it takes to transport twenty three Chimæras across an ocean. Right now my husband and my son are training in the backyard. Ricky my son he eagerly want to join the Garde in their battle against the Mogadorians. As a mother I don't approve it but there isn't much I can do about it. When he starts reasoning why he needs to be fighting with Garde why he should help them there is practically no winning. His father was a great fighter back home. In Lorien you really don't have much use for fighting skills. You only do it to keep yourself fit and to defend yourself if the prophecy ever came true. Since a lot of people didn't believe in it lot of them just skipped the fight lessons. It was not an option for me especially since I was chosen to be a part of the plan that the elders had prepared for an event of invasion. Randall and I met at a fighting practice, he was a strong believer of the prophecy so he took the lessons seriously. He took upon the task of training our daughter and son. Our daughter, Cara was never interested in fighting. She was more interested in taking care of the Chimæra with me. But that didn't mean we weren't supposed to be training. Randall thought we were supposed to be ready to attack at a moment's notice. Our son was a very eager student. He is well on his way to becoming a great warrior just like his father whereas my daughter and I are average fighters. Cara with the help of her father teaches the Chimæra how to fight although it is kind of useless. Chimæra unlike us are born to fight, they have fighting in their blood. They can fight very well without any training. I really hope that none of us have to use our fighting skills for anyhting. But if we are needed we are ready to help the Garde to get our planet back, to get our home back.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. I am really thankful for the reviews I got. I really wanted to do a different fic than the others. I hope that everyone likes my different idea. Don't forget to review, favourite or Follow this story. And also check out my other story Fall of Five. Also all of your ideas are welcomed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Lorien legacies books or its characters.**

**Chapter 3**

I was sitting in the living room reading the Sunday paper while Hanna was reading a magazine. She reads at least one new magazine a day. I don't know what piece of information can be so interesting that it needs to be read several times in different magazines. Sunday is the day we usually relax. There are no riding lessons on Sunday so that means I can enjoy this day with my wife. Usually it starts with coffee and reading the paper followed by breakfast. After breakfast we go on to the market to buy stuff and I usually order the supplies we need for the animals namely for the Chimæras. It is the day Hanna restock the kitchen even though the majority of the cooking is done by me. Since the cooking and the shopping is done by different persons I often find myself holding a piece of meat or something like that wondering how on earth I am going to make a beautiful meal out of this when some of the ingredients are missing. This almost always happens because she buys ingredients for one recipe and I want to make a different one. Hanna's cooking mainly involves with making an egg or a toast.  
"Come on, honey we have to get there before the market closes." I say to Hanna standing in the doorway ready to leave.  
"Coming in a minute." She replies from upstairs. I smile to myself in her time one minute means at least five minutes so I patiently wait five minutes before I call her again. But I don't have to call her again because as I turn my head towards the staircase with intent to call her again she descends down the stairs. Even though she wearing a pair of jeans and a T-shirt I can't help but notice how beautiful she is.  
"I thought we were getting late." She says to me standing in front of me.  
"Well, I don't mind being late if my companion looks this beautiful." I say to her kissing her palm. I touch her lips with mine and kiss her hungrily. She breaks apart and smiles at me.  
"Well, we cannot be late I promised Valerie that I'll meet her in the market." She says to me.  
"Valerie can simply wait." I say to her trying to kiss her again. She places her finger on my lips trying to stop my attempt but I kiss her finger and brush it away and I kiss her again with more passion than before. This time she can't resist me so instead she joins me.

* * *

"You are so late. I've been waiting and waiting. What took you so long?" Valerie, Hanna's friend asks us when we finally make it to the market.  
"We had some stuff to do." Hanna answers her blushing. Valerie looks from Hanna to me with a knowing smile on her face.  
"I am going to order some supplies while you two catch up." I say to her and give her quick kiss before I head towards the shop I've been going to every Sunday since the day I got here.  
"Welcome, Señor." Romulo the store owner tells me.  
"It is a very lovely day isn't it?" he asks me. He has asked me this question every single day I have come to this shop. I place my order and tell him to send it to the stables. I pay him the money for the supplies and I take a walk around the market place. Even though usually both Hanna and I come to this place together she normally spends the day chatting up with her friends. All of her friends are either single or their husbands or boyfriends are spending the Sunday relaxing in their homes. So I would be the single male in there and I have learned to avoid their conversations from day one.

I was talking with a woman about the price of a beautiful rug I thought that would be perfect for our living room when Sebastian, one of my stable boys came rushing to me.  
"Señor Francis, you have to come quick. Something is wrong with Speedy." He says to me. Speedy is the name of one of my oldest living Chimæra and if something is wrong with him it cannot be good.  
"Tell my wife that I went to the stables." I instruct Sebastian and I climb onto the pickup truck he came on since Hanna and I came to the market by foot. The pickup is not traveling as fast as I want it to. I must simply get there before it is too late. Before my secrets are out and I would have to leave this place, leaving everything behind.

* * *

Somehow I manage to get to the stables and when I reach there I see a flock of people gathered around the stables. Once I look at Speedy, I ran out of names to call the horses and this is one of the ridiculous names I came up with I know that he is spending the last minutes of his life.  
"Everybody out." I instruct them. They think that I am also a vet which is another story I came up with when we lost Badel last year so they wouldn't bother to call another vet or they wouldn't stick around to witness what is going to happen next. Although it did create a new set of problems for me when people started to bring their sick cats to me. I had to send them away by telling lies after lies. One of these days all of these lies are going to catch up to me and I don't know if I'll ever be ready to face that day.

After everyone clears out and I close the stable doors Speedy shape shifts into its original form. Chimæras have to shape shift into their original form when they are dying. So this why it is crucial to make sure that no one will be able to see the last minutes of his life. I lie there stroking his head trying to make him comfortable as much as I can. It will be dark soon and his life will come to an end soon too just as this day comes to an end. I hear the stable door creak open and the words "Hey honey, do you need…" Those words are followed with a scream and I see that my wife is running away. I didn't want today to be the day that all of my lies catch up to me. I remain there shocked while Speedy turns into a pile of ashes next to me.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. For the life of me I cannot figure out names for the Chimæras so if you have any suggestions I would be very happy to hear them. Thank you all for your reviews and I would appreciate more reviews. If you like this story don't hesitate to favourite or follow or leave a review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**This story is connected to my other story and this chapter contains some references to that story. I'll try to explain them in the chapter after the next chapter **

**Chapter 4**

We are now in London airport. We decided to check out the Stonehenge incident we read about couple of days ago. Since England is not that far from where we used to live Chimæra are flying to Amesbury and we are going to meet them there. Once we figure out whether the Stonehenge story is true or not we are going to head to America. When those Loric symbols appeared in Spain we tried to help them but they didn't need our help because by the time we reached Spain they have already battle was already over and we are hoping that the Garde won that battle. I am really hoping that we'll meet the Garde in England. While we were driving out to Amesbury Ricky, my son found out a news article about some sort of attack in Amesbury. There weren't many details out since it happened just last night.  
"I hope a Garde didn't get hurt." I say to others.  
"Don't worry Ma, they wouldn't get hurt." Ricky says.

After two hours or so we reach Amesbury. We get out of the car and I look up in the sky. There are many birds are flying in the sky but I can point out the ones that doesn't belong in this world. We go into the town's restaurant and sit down to order. We are going to have buy something for the Chimæra to eat. After we finish off our lunch Cara and I head into town looking for a pet store where we can buy some food for the Chimæra. They did have a big meal before they left but you'll never know when their next meal time would be so we have stay prepared.  
"Mom look, an antique store." My daughter says to me point at a store. This has been a habit of my daughter, whenever we travel to a new town she buys a keepsake from that town and most of the time she buys them from an antique shop. We are always travel light and some of the time we have to leave at a moment's time. So that means we have to leave most of our possessions behind. That is why Cara has adopted this habit. She buys something special from each of the town we visited even we were there for a little while and keeps them packed in her suitcase. She never unpacks them in fear of leaving them behind. She have lost so much and she have given up so many things and even though clinging on to something from our past life is a very bad idea I just don't have the heart to make her not to keep any keepsakes.

So I enter the antique shop with her. The bell rings as we open the door. My daughter looks through the display cases. Several of the display cases are empty. This shop must be getting a lot of customers.  
"Mom what do you think about this one." My daughter asks me pointing to a necklace.  
"It looks beautiful." I say to her. I turn around and look at more display cases.  
"I'm sorry but the shop is closed." Someone from behind me says. I can't help but think that I have heard this voice somewhere before. I turn around to face the owner of the voice. I cannot believe it.  
"No it can't be." I say. This is not possible. He cannot be standing in front of me, he is supposed to be dead. Are my eyes playing tricks on me or someone else is playing tricks on me.  
"It can't be." I say again.  
"Mom, are you okay?" My daughter asks me.  
"Your eyes aren't playing tricks on you my dear Sarina." He says to me.  
"Mom, how does he know your name?" my daughter asks me. Her voice is filled with fear. She is fearing a person she shouldn't be afraid of. But I am too shock to say that to her I am too shock explain who this person is to her.  
"I know her name because I am…" he doesn't get to finish because the bell on the door rings once more and another voice I thought I never hear says "Hey dad, are you ready to go?"

**A/N: Thank you all for your lovely reviews they mean a lot to me. Sorry for this chapter so short hopefully rest of the chapters would be longer. English is not my native language so if there are any mistakes I am sorry about that. I really hope that you like this chapter. And if you don't like this chapter let me know so I can improve the rest of the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Lorien legacies books or its characters. **

**I'm so sorry for not updating this story for a while. To be honest I was having an author block for this story hopefully it's gone now. I would really appreciate some reviews for this story it will really encourage me to write this story. Thank you. **

**Chapter 5 **

I cleaned up the ashes and got out of the stables and hurried down the path leading to our home. Sun is setting now and usually this would be the time me and my wife will go to a nearby mountain to enjoy the gorgeous sunset. I use to go there alone before I met my wife because that place used to remind me of Lorien. You can't really compare Earth to Lorien but some places do come close.

When I get back home the whole house is in darkness. I turn on the lights and head upstairs to our bedroom. I knock on the bedroom door lightly.  
"Hanna, honey it's me? Francis." I say.  
"Go away. I don't want to talk to you." She says.  
"Please let me explain." I say but there is no answer.  
"Honey, please open the door." I beg and still there is no answer.  
"Honey, please just give me a chance to explain it all." I say once again. I sit on the floor with my back to the door and I cover my face with my hands. I hear a muffled sound from inside and I know that she's crying. My heart breaks knowing that I made her feel that way and I am angry at myself for being so careless like that. I should have made sure the door is closed. I sit there wondering how on earth I am going to convince her to open the door and what am I going to tell her once she does opens it. Do I tell her the truth? How would she react when she found out I am an alien? I rest my head on the door and I knock on the door again.  
"Honey please. I can't see you hurt like this so please let me explain." I say. I hear rustling sound from inside the room followed by sounds of footsteps heading towards the door. And the door opens and I scramble to my feet.

"Explain." She says crossing her arms across her chest and leaning against the door frame.  
"Honey listen." I say stepping close to her but she extends her hand indicating that she doesn't want me to come close to her.  
"Say what you have to say before I call the police." She says.  
"You can't call the police." I say to her.  
"Why shouldn't I do that? Why shouldn't I hand you over to police when you are harboring aliens?" she asks. I don't think she knows that I am also an alien but the question is do I tell her? If I did she'll never forgive me. But this was inevitable, I knew one day I'll have to tell her the truth but I never expect that day to come this quick. If I didn't tell her the truth and somehow she'd found out about it later there won't even be a slightest chance for her to forgive me ever. I guess honesty is the best option.

"Because I am one of them and they will kill us." I say to her. The color drains from her face and she stares at me with a look of horror.  
"I think I am going to be sick." She says and she goes back inside the room and sits down on the bed and she rests her head on her hand.  
"Honey, are you alright?" I ask going close to her.  
"Don't come any closer. And is this what you think about humans that that we are bunch of cold-blooded killers that kill aliens. That that is that what you people think of us? I'm sorry should I even call you people?" she asks me pointing her finger at me and pacing around the room. There are many tales about humans doing alien experiments and it makes a person wonder but I didn't mention this to her.  
"I didn't mean the humans, I meant someone else." I say to her.  
"Someone else? Who lives on earth other than humans? What are you… Oh my god. There are others aren't there?" she asks realization drawing on her face. She sits back on the bed.  
"Are you here to take over Earth?" she asks.  
"I need to know everything." She says to me after a while.  
"I can't do that. I can't put your life in danger." I say to her.  
"Then why did you tell me that you will explain everything?" she asks me and I don't have any answers to give to her.  
"You are going to tell me everything or I'm calling the police." She says. If she called the police and Mogadorians got a wind of that it will put her life in danger immediately.  
"Okay, I'll tell you but you are going to have to promise me that you will never say any of this to anyone. It is the only way to keep them safe, it is the only way to keep you safe." I say to her.  
"Fine. As long as you are not here to take over our world. And let me tell you something no matter what you do you wouldn't be able to take over our world." She says.  
"We used to be that naïve too." I say to her smiling.  
"What do you mean?" she asks.  
"I lived in a planet named Lorien. It used to be so beautiful and peaceful and so flourishing." I say to her.  
"Used to? What happened? Let me guess you destroyed your planet and now you want to inhabit ours?" she asks.  
"No that'll be the Mogadorians." I say to her.  
"Mogadorians?" she asks. I tell how we were celebrating the quarter moon festival when the Mogadorians attacked our planet and how viciously they killed our people and how they stripped our resources and how I and a bunch of Chimæras escaped the planet and headed to earth in hopes of returning to lorien and reviving it one day. I gave her a couple of minutes to process it all. For some reason I didn't mention anything about the baby that travelled with us. I thought it'll be best for the safety of the baby and Hanna.  
"So you are saying that you are not here to invade our planet but because someone invaded yours?" She asks. I nod.  
"So are you the only living member of your race?" she asks again.  
"Another ship left before us but I don't know how many of them actually escaped." I say to her truthfully. I really don't have any idea how many living loric are here on earth.  
"And these Chimæra they shape shift?" she asks. I nod again.  
"So does that mean you can shape shift too?" she asks.  
"I wish I could." I say smiling but I quickly say No seeing the puzzled look on her face.  
"So you think Mogadorians are still hunting you?" she asks me.  
"I don't think. I know they are here on earth. I know they are hunting us and I think they are here on Earth to do what they did to Lorien." I say to her.  
"You are wrong. They are not here for resources. They are here to inhabit this planet." She says to me getting up.  
"How do you know that?" I ask her.  
"Because I am one of them. You are not the only one with secrets." She says to me smiling.

**A/N: So did you love or hate this chapter? Please review. See you on the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Lorien legacies books or its characters.**

**I'm so sorry for not updating this story for a while. To be honest I was having an author block for this story hopefully it's gone now. And I uploaded two chapters and this is the second chapter I uploaded. I would really appreciate some reviews for this story it will really encourage me to write this story.**

**Chapter 6 **

After hugging and crying was over we went back to the restaurant we came from. The restaurant was empty. Cara brought Ricky and Randall back to the restaurant. Randall was shocked just as I was to see my father and my sister alive.  
"How can it be?" he asked sitting down on a nearby chair.  
"Mom, what's going on?" Ricky asks.  
"Ricky, Cara I want you to meet your grandpa and your aunt Kately." I say to her.  
"It's Katelyn now." She says.  
"Wait what? Grandpa and aunt?" Ricky asks.  
"Does that mean everyone is…" Randall asks.  
"No, we came before the invasion." My father answers him.  
"But how did you…I mean why did you came to earth?" I ask him.  
"My dear Sarina, you didn't think that luck brought you here on earth did you?" he asks me.  
"They said there was a plan." I say.  
"Indeed there was. You were part of that plan and I and your sister was another part of that plan." He says.  
"Dad, what are you talking about?" I ask him.  
"Are the Chimæra safe?" he asks me.  
"Dad, please tell me what's going on? How are you alive? What are you doing on Earth?" I ask him.  
"Sarina, are the Chimæra safe?" he asks again.  
"Yes, they are safe. But how did you know about them?" Cara asks.  
"Are they here with you?" he asks again.  
"Yes. But would you please answer my question now." I say to him.  
"Katelyn, make sure they have space for them in the bus." My father says to my sister.  
"Yes father." My sister answers and she leaves the restaurant leaving me with a lot of unanswered questions.  
"And as for your questions…" my father says pulling a chair close to me and sitting on it.  
"We came to earth to drop off a human that came to visit Lorien, our objective was to scatter around this planet and stay hidden and help the chosen ten anyway we can to win the war once they came to earth." He says.  
"So you knew about the invasion?" I ask him.  
"Everyone knew about it. But most chose to ignore it and I was one of the few to believe it. And was chosen because I believed the prophecy. And you and your sister is alive because I believed the prophecy." He says.  
"What prophecy?" Ricky asks.  
"You didn't tell your kids about the prophecy?" he asks looking at me.  
"There was a prophecy about the invasion of Lorien." Randall says.  
"You knew this was going to happen and you didn't do anything about it?" Ricky asks accusingly.  
"You have to understand son, Lorien was a very peaceful planet, we never believed someone will come to invade our planet." Randall answers.  
"If you would have believed it then you would have had a plan and none of this would have happened." Ricky says.  
"They did have a plan, we being here is part of that plan." My father says.  
"What is this plan? And why didn't it save everyone's lives." Ricky asks.  
"The plan wasn't to save everyone. No matter what we did we wouldn't have been able to save everyone. That is why the Elders sent a selected few to earth so once this war is over we can go back to Lorien and repopulate our planet." Father answers.  
"How many loric came to earth?" I ask.  
"Three hundred and fifty or so Lorics who believed the prophecy came to earth." He says.  
"So the non believers were simply left to die because they didn't believe the cause?" Ricky asks.  
"No, they were left behind simply because some refused to come because they thought the prophecy would never become true and because like I said only a few was sent to earth. Because only a few were supposed to be safe. But there were signs, there were so many signs." Father says.  
"Signs, what kind of signs?" I ask.  
"The Elders said the birth of the half human half Garde child was the biggest sign of them all. And they said there were other signs too." Father says.  
"So why didn't they stop those signs from happening? Why didn't they prevent the birth of this child?" Ricky asks.  
"They are not supposed to do anything to change the future, actually they can't change anything about the future. And they said the child will play an important role in ending this war." Father answers.  
"I have heard stories about this child but I always thought they were just silly rumors." Randall says.  
"Believe me they are not rumors. I have seen this child with my own eyes. I have seen what she is capable of doing." Father says.

We all fell silent after that, I have a lot of questions to ask my father but I don't know how to ask any of them. The restaurant door opens and Kately, I mean Katelyn walks in.  
"They didn't have any seats left in the first one but there are few left in the next one. What are we going to do to the Chimæra?" she asks.  
"How do you know about the Chimæra?" Cara asks. My father smiles before answering.  
"Who do you think made sure that your mother is the one who gets to escape Lorien with the Chimæra?"  
"But how?" I ask. But he only laughs.

We go outside and I introduce my father and my sister to the Chimæra. Most of them recognize my father because back in Lorien he used to look after some of them. They turn into various bugs and jumps into my father's bag so they can come with us to where ever we are going.  
"Where are we going?" I ask my father.  
"You'll see." That's the answer my father gave me before getting on the bus. There are at least twenty or more people in this bus with us.  
"Are they all Loric?" I ask.  
"Most of them came from Lorien but some of the children were born here." My sister answers.  
"Dad never told me how you came here." I ask her.  
"I'll tell you later." She answers just as three boys enter the bus.  
"Are they Loric too?" I ask.  
"Yes. That's Number Four." She says pointing to a boy who has blue eyes.  
"And we think the others are Numbers Eight and Nine. They don't know about us, they don't know that we are loric and we aren't supposed say anything until the right time, so don't say anything." My sister says to me.

Loridas told about the nine children who escaped before us and the baby who travelled with us was Number Ten. He told us that these children will help us get back home. I glance at the three boys, they are just three teenagers. How are they going to defeat those vicious Mogadorians and avenge Lorien?

**A/N: I hoped you liked this chapter. Please review.**


End file.
